


Avaunt

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish)



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999, 金田一少年の事件簿 | Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo | Kindaichi Case Files - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-08
Updated: 2001-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tokyo BabylonYoung Kindaichi crossover. SHORT. Attempted humour. Beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avaunt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kindaichi Shonen no Jikembo does not belong to me. Neither does Tokyo Babylon. I am not making any profit off of this, nor am I likely to. ^^;;;;

"Okay, that's IT, Hajime-chan!" Nanase Miyuki snapped, staring at the shattered remnants of a vase which a moment ago had been hovering over Kindaichi Hajime's head and, crashing down, had barely missed him by inches as he sidestepped out of the way.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about, Miyuki-chan," Hajime attempted to reassure her, his brow furrowing and his lips pursed. "I'll have this whole thing figured out in no time."

"Hajime-chan! You said that THREE MONTHS ago!"

"Your point being?"

"I'm not giving you choices anymore. It's dangerous just being around you now!"

"So what's new?"

"Look, Hajime-chan, murders are one thing; strange, unexplainable murder attempts by supernatural beings are another! Now, you are going to call this number," she shoved a scrap of paper in his hands, "and you are going to call it now!"

"Geez . . . Miyuki-chaaaaaan . . ."

She whirled, and stalked out the door. "I'm not kidding, Hajime- chan! Call that number!"

He stared at the number for an instant. "Like I've ever failed to solve a mystery . . ."

A strange whistling noise sounded near him, and looking up he saw a plethora of kitchen knives embedded in the wall behind him. Ripping his shirt free of one of the knives, he glanced at the number again, nodded to himself, and made his way to the phone. "Call this number. Right."

Half an hour later:

"Look, I'm a man of logic . . . REASON. I don't generally believe in the supernatural. After all, everything has to have a reason, doesn't it? But after wracking my brains and following all plausible pathways of thought and all probable leads I've come up with nothing."

"So that's why you called me?" the onmyouji asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well. Not exactly."

"Then why exactly did you call me, Kindaichi-san?"

"Miyuktolmato."

"Pardon?"

"Miyuki told me to!"

"I . . . see."

There was a brief, awkward moment of silence before Kindaichi Hajime looked up and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling. But I really need some help, and it just . . . goes against the grain for me to be relying on help with regard to the supernatural."

"I understand that this must be difficult for you. Think nothing of it. But I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Okay, go ahead."

"What is it exactly that you do for a living, Kindaichi-san?"

"Well, I'm just a high school student right now, but I dabble in solving crimes like my grandfather."

"Ah, so you're *that* Kindaichi-san's grandson!"

"You've heard of me?" Despite the circumstances, Kindaichi looked rather pleased.

"Oh yes, both you and your grandfather. As it happens, I believe he came to us several times."

"For what?"

"Exorcisms."

Kindaichi swallowed carefully. "Exorcisms?"

"Yes. Tell me, are you very busy in your line of work?"

"I suppose so."

"What kind of cases do you handle the most?"

"Well, I guess . . . usually murders."

"That would certainly explain things."

"What things?"

"The nature of your strange occurrences and the reason for the strong spirit presence surrounding you."

"Spirit presence? You mean I'm being haunted?! Well, can you get rid of them?"

"Yes, most certainly."

"Just how long is this going to take?"

Sumeragi Subaru looked at the 600 odd spirits floating around behind Kindaichi, some of them victims, some of them murderers, all of them related to his cases and some harboring resentment towards the young detective and willing to act on it. The thirteenth head of the Sumeragi Clan sweatdropped. "Actually, this is might take a while . . . ."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Couldn't resist . . . ^_-


End file.
